No One Knows
by Black Cat Red Phoenix
Summary: Kai talks about his feelings for Rei. Will he end up getting him? WARNING: YAOI. BOYxBOY. KaixRei
1. No One Knows

Ok, here's a story that's been in my notebook for a while. It's a tad angsty for now, but it will get better! By the way, this is **YAOI. **If you don't like, don't even bother.

No One Knows

Do you know who I am? Pfft. Of course you don't! Well, I am Kai Hiwatari and no one knows me! I am nothing, worthless! No one even tries to break through my barriers…. Except for…. Ughh!!!!! Don't think of him! He doesn't matter and I hate everyone, especially him!... But, if I hate him, why do I find myself staring? I can't help it! He's so…so perfect! Something I could never hope to be. sigh Why, Rei? WHY?!?! This is all your fault! It's your fault for making me love you. That's right! Kai Hiwatari loves Rei Kon! I do have feelings, you know! ... I'm just good at hiding them… sigh I want you, but I can't have you. It's not fair! Please leave me alone. Don't affect me this way. I love you….. but no one knows….

Right…… If you have questions, review. Plus, I'm not making any more chapters unless I'm asked to. So hit that nice little button that says, "Review". It's just screaming to be pushed!!!


	2. I Want to Know

Ok. Here I am again with "No One Knows." I must say before I continue that this story was made when I was feeling angsty. There might be some violence because of people losing their tempers, but who doesn't? Anyway, time for the reviews:

Jovana Quintero: Thank you soooooooo much!!! Wow I feel so special. TT Anyway, you want spicy? pulls out peppers and other spicy ingredients You'll get spicy!

M45t3r C0ntr01: Ok. Well, if you don't like yaoi, then you don't have to read it. And suggestions are welcome.

DJ: Ok, that was extremely mean. I told you, 'If you don't like, don't read.' And if that didn't get through to you, let me make it clearer: 'If you are a homophobe, then get the hell off my page 'cause there's a lot more where this came from biotch.'

applause Why thank you, my loving reviewers, who DON'T despise boyxboy!

It's me D.J: ………. Nailed it right on the dot. Thanks for telling the whole world. And thanks for the comment. mumbles unlike your cousin…

Mikaera: Thank you so much! I feel special. The best? glows Wow…. I know a heck of a lot of people who are better than me! Thanks anyway!

Well, here's the disclaimer:

Beyblade+meme sleeping 'cause it must be a dream.

And by the way, this chapter is done from Rei's POV

Chapter 2: I Want to Know

…………………… Why? Why him? Why couldn't I be normal and like Mariah?... On second thought, I'm glad that I'm gay. Yeah….. imagine that. Me, Rei Kon, dude from a village in the mountains of China, is a gay, beyblading nitwit who just happens to have a crush on his sex-god-captain: Kai Hiwatari.

Well, now that that's out of the way, I'd like to tell someone about why I'm crushing on him instead of Mariah. Look, I even have a printed list:

Reasons Why I Like Kai and Not Mariah

Mariah is too girly.

Mariah is too pink.

I hate the color pink.

I hate the way she chases after me.

She is so frickin' annoying.

Kai is super hot.

And a bad boy.

I like the bad boy type.

He is the ultimate-sex-god-idol-and-other-amazing-things-unfit-for-a-mere-mortal-like-me.

And (the most important reason ever) I'm GAY! **_G-A-Y!!!_** GOT THAT?!?!?

Whew! There it is! I actually typed that out!!! Wow…. Oh! What're the guys doing in the living room? OMG!!! TYSON IS WATCHING SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE SOME RABBIT AND SOME DUCK ARGUING OVER WHO GETS SHOT!!!!

And, at this moment, my super-sexy-team-captain-sex-god, aka Kai Hiwatari, walks in.

And, what precious words will come out of those lips???

"Why is the baka watching something that doesn't involve some rabbit and some duck arguing over who gets shot?"

He stole my words…… Wow……..

Tyson chose this moment to talk to the captain (sex god) who is way better than him, "I'm watching the news. It's really interesting. There is this car and-"

Kai, you are so hot…. No… You're beautiful, in a manly way…. What're you thinking? I want to know your thoughts. I want to-

Tyson disrupted my meaningful/sappy thoughts by opening his big mouth and shouting, "OH MY GOD! THAT CAR RAN OVER MARIAH!!!!!!!!!"

This day just got better.

Wow… I didn't mean to bash Mariah, but it had to be done. She's ok, as long as she and Rei aren't together….. More angst in the next chappie.

REVIEW!!!!


	3. Coming Out

Hey, sorry for the delay

Hey, sorry for the delay!! I'm just glad I haven't given up on this fic yet… Well, here's the next chappie! But first, reviews!!

Midnight Mermaid: yay! I made you laugh! Oh don't worry… Mariah's fine… (cough…cough….)

mikaera: haha, sorry I made you fall! And sorry for the late update!!

M45t3r C0ntr01: yay! You're getting used to Yaoi!! Whoo!! I converted another person!!

Jovana Quintero: don't worry! More bashing to come… What's next? A plane? How about some rabid dogs?

black-moon-dream: You know, everyone seems to love it when I bash Mariah… I should do it more often….

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade (unfortunately)

* * *

Chapter 3: Coming Out

"Ray? Ray?"

That sounded like Max… I wonder why he's calling me… Wait, why is he in my dream?

"RAY?! ARE YOU OKAY?! Hehe… That rhymed.."

Owww…. Trust Tyson to disturb someone when they're sleeping peacefully…

I know that if I keep my eyes closed, I'll have to deal with more yelling, so I slowly opened my eyes and saw white.

"Uh… Why am I in a hospital room?"

Ouch Kai, those icicles in your stare hurt… Stop looking at me like that! What did I do wrong?

He sneered at me, "Why, you fainted after your precious _girlfriend_ got ran over."

Ran over? Girlfriend? Wait… Didn't Mariah-

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, "Mariah… i-isn't m-my girlfriend!!"

"Then why did you faint? I mean, you obviously have feelings for her…"

Poor Tyson… He looks so confused. Maybe I should come clean… I mean, they'll accept me… right?

I sighed, "Look guys… I'm….. Gay, ok? I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't accept me."

"You should trust your teammates more," came my oh-so-brilliant captain.

Wait, was that a look of relief in his eyes? I think it was! Oh no, it's gone… Maybe I just imagined it.

Kai turned to the rest of the team, "Ok, Ray needs his rest. Let's go. We're wasting time that could be used for training."

I laughed to myself as I heard the groans of my teammates. Once they left, I grew bored. There was never anything to do in a hospital…. Especially when you feel perfectly fine….

I sighed and decided to sleep… Maybe I could dream of Kai... I just hope that I'm not too loud… I don't want the doctor asking my why I'm having "nightmares."

As I drifted off, I thought I saw Kai's face in the doorway, but I think I was just imagining it… but if I was imagining it… Was I imagining him saying that he was glad I was ok?

_Kai's Pov_

Did he see me? I hope not. I don't want to look like I have any weaknesses... I shouldn't even be here, I should be training with the team... Those bafoons don't know how to do anything right!

I sighed. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I wish I could go over there and brush the hair out of his eyes, but that may wake him up.

I wish I could touch him like I want to, but it's not appropriate for a captain to act in such a way! Especially not a male one... Not to mention that I would be doing that to another boy, which goes against all of my morals... but I can't help it. He looks beautiful...

As I left the room, I found myself wishing that I could touch him like I wanted to, just once... But I know that can only happen in my dreams...

_To be Continued_

* * *

Well, there you have it… The third chapter… I know you waited so long! I'm sorry!! Please review to give me motivation!


End file.
